


Salamat Sh*pee!

by yapijacinto



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Delivery Girl AU, F/F, Tagalog, brief mention of joygi, during pandemic, may mini business si irene at seulgi, speed lang si madam irene
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yapijacinto/pseuds/yapijacinto
Summary: Yamot na yamot na si Irene dahil sobrang tagal dumating ng in-order niya sa Sh*pee (more like, Shit-ee). Pero nevermind, chix naman ang delivery girl.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Salamat Sh*pee!

Punyetang pandemic 'to. Gustong gusto nang makalabas ni Irene at makagala ulit. Napabuntong-hininga siya at inis na in-off ang T.V. Wala namang magandang balita. Nakakainggit lang din 'yung mga international news na nagpapakitang bumubuti na ang COVID situation sa ibang bansa.

Kakatwang sa simula ng quarantine, nakakapag-Dalgona coffee at nagha-halaman pa ang mga tao. Kanya-kanyang trip para maibsan ang pagka-buryong. Pero ngayon, nauulol na lang ang lahat.

Mabuti na lang at ka-housemate ni Irene ang bff niyang si Seulgi. Dahil kung mag-isa lang siya sa bahay, siguradong nasiraan na siya ng ulo.

Naisipan niyang i-check ang status ng order niya sa Sh*pee. Dalawang linggo na ang lumipas pero 'di pa rin dumadating 'yung in-order niyang mga plastic container. Nagsimula kasi sila ng mini business ni Seulgi nitong nakaraang linggo lang. Balak nilang magbenta ng baked goods, pandagdag kita na rin bukod sa online work nila.

"Kelan ba dadating 'tong order ko?" singhal ni Irene. Padabog siyang tumayo sa sofa at tumungo sa likod ng bahay para kunin ang mga bagong labang damit na isasampay sa labas.

Dumungaw si Seulgi na nag-eedit ng product photos sa kusina. "Anyare gurl?"

"Hay nako Seul, ang tagal dumating nung mga containers. Ipa-cancel ko na lang ba para sa ibang shop na lang ako um-order?" Kulang na lang ay magdugtong ang dalawang kilay ni Irene sa sobrang pagka-kunot ng noo nito.

Umiling ang isa. "'Wag na! Sayang naman. Malay mo dumating na bukas."

Napairap si Irene. Bwisit naman, nakakainip eh. Kala mo naman imported pa 'yung in-order niya. Siguraduhin lang ng shop na 'yan na matibay ang mga lalagyan nila. One star rating lang talaga ang ibibigay niya. Samahan niya pa ng bad review.

\-----------

Parang may magic ang mga salita ni Seulgi. Nang sumunod na araw, nakatanggap ng text si Irene na otw na raw ang order niya.

"Finally!" Napasuntok pa siya sa hangin. Sa wakas, makakapagbenta na talaga sila ng baked goods. Natagalan lang naman dahil late na dadating ang order niya. 5-7 days daw pero umabot ng 2 weeks. Nukayayon, fake news ampotah.

Naghahain na si Irene ng tanghalian nila ni Seulgi sa mesa nang marinig niyang tumutunog ang doorbell. Ipinasa niya ang bowl kay Seulgi na nakaupo na't handa nang kumain. "Ikaw na ngang maglagay nung ulam, 'yung Sh*pee na ata 'yun eh."

Mabilis niyang kinuha ang wallet niya sa kwarto. Nakalimutan niya nang tignan ang itsura niya sa salamin sa pagmamadali niyang lumabas ng bahay (alam niyang maganda pa rin siya kahit 'di niya i-check eh). Mula sa siwang ng gate, natanaw niyang may taong naka-motor na nakaparada sa tapat.

Pilit niyang pinakalma ang sarili. Nakakaramdam pa rin siya ng inis dahil sa tagal ma-ship ng item. Ayaw naman niyang mapagbuntungan ng pagkairita niya ang delivery man. Pero kahit anong subok niyang plantsahin ang mukha niya, 'di niya mapigilang mapasimangot habang naglalakad papunta sa gate.

Binuksan niya ito at napaharap ang delivery man na nakasuot pa ng helmet. "Ma'am, dito po ba si Ms. Bae?"

Tunog babae ang boses. Teka, babae ito? Kung sa bagay, base sa kurba ng katawan nito, malamang ay babae nga.

Tumango si Irene. Nagtanggal ang delivery person ng helmet at ipinatong niya ito sa upuan ng motor. Nagkasalubong ang mga mata nila - at ukininam, ang ganda ng mga mata nito. Maamo at kulay-tsokolate. May ilang strand ng buhok na dumikit sa noo nito dahil sa konting pawis pero hindi ito mukhang haggard. Parang, ang sexy pa nga e -

Sandali nga! Ano ba 'tong naisip niya? Eh nakasuot nga ng face mask si delivery girl, kaya kalahati lang ng mukha nito ang nakikita niya. Malay niya ba kung chaka pala ito kapag nagtanggal ng mask.

Parang ang hot naman kasi nito sa suot na itim na jacket at pants. Nakatali ng low ponytail ang buhok nitong sa tantiya niya'y bandang balikat siguro ang haba. At gorl, mukha itong mabango. Parang hindi amoy-araw kahit na bilad ito sa pagmo-motor.

Hindi niya napansin na medyo napatagal na pala ang pagtitig niya kay delivery girl. Nabalik siya sa ulirat nang makita itong buhat-buhat ang isang box at hinihintay siyang kunin ito. "Uhm...ma'am, ito na po 'yung item niyo."

_C'mon, show me that face._

"Ano?" Nagpanggap si Irene na hindi niya marinig.

Bahagyang kumunot ang noo ng delivery girl. "Ang sabi ko po, ito na po 'yu- "

"Sorry, 'di ko talaga marinig eh." Wooh! Irene Bae, best actress! "Pakitanggal na lang 'yung mask."

Napakurap ang babae, tila nag-iisip. "For safety purposes po kas- "

"Ano?" _Dali na kasi, tanggalin mo na._

Walang nagawa ang kawawang delivery girl. Isinandal nito saglit ang box sa motor at ibinaba ang face mask gamit ang isang kamay.

Tangina. Sabi niya na eh, chix talaga 'to.

Naramdaman ni Irene na napauwang ang mga labi niya habang tinitignan ang buong mukha nito. Puta, okay lang pala na natagalan ang pagdating ng order niya, kung ganyan pala kaganda ang pagmumukha ng magd-deliver. _Parang na-deliver naman siya sa heaven._

"Ito na po 'yung item, ma'am," nakangiting sabi sa kanya ni baby girl- er, delivery girl. Inabot nito ang box kay Irene, na parang natuod na sa kinatatayuan.

"What's your name?" tanong ni Irene, na parang nawalan ng pake sa order niya.

Bumakas ang pagtataka sa mukha ni delivery girl pero nakangiti pa rin ito. "Po?"

"Your name," ulit ni Irene. "I want to know your name."

Parang may gumuhit na kaba sa mga mata nito. Lumiit din ang ngiti. "May problema po ba, ma'am?"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Irene. _You did nothing wrong, baby girl_. _Echos!_ Mabilis siyang umiling. "No, no. Tinatanong ko lang kung anong pangalan mo."

"Ah...Wendy po, ma'am." Pakshet, ang chix din ng pangalan. Bumalik na ulit ang malawak na ngiti nito, na sa sobrang nakakasilaw ay mapapahiya ang tirik na araw.

"Wendy," bigkas ni Irene sa pangalan nito. Parang gusto niyang ulit-ulitin. Naaliw siya sa kung paanong bahagyang umangat ang ulo ni Wendy nang bigkasin niya ang pangalan nito. "I know you already have a name, but can I call you mine?"

Kru kru.

Nahigop ang confidence ni Irene dahil sa awkward na katahimikan. Nagpapasalamat na lang siya at may dumadaan na mangilan-ngilang tricycle para kahit papa'no ay may background noise.

Bumalik ang lakas ng loob niya nang mapansin ang pamumula ng mga pisngi ni Wendy. Hindi na ito makatingin sa mga mata niya.

_No, look at me._

"Ma'am..." ang nasabi lang ni Wendy.

Humakbang palapit si Irene, nakapinta sa mga labi ang ngiti na certified-proven-and-tested na nakakapanghina ng tuhod. Ang swerte mo, delivery girl. Bihirang ngumiti ng ganito si Irene Bae. "Yes?"

Mukhang gumana nga ang charm niya dahil titig na titig na sa mukha niya si Wendy. Tila nahipnotismo ito. Parang nahirapan pa ngang magsalita muli. "'Yung item niyo po..."

"Ah, oo nga pala." Tumango si Irene at humakbang pa ulit palapit. Napansin niyang medyo napaatras si Wendy. Gusto niyang mapahalakhak. Wala talagang nilalang na immune sa kagandahan niya. "May pipirmahan ba ko?"

"Wala po." Inabot ni Wendy ang box kay Irene. Humarang ito sa natitirang espasyo sa pagitan nila. "250 pesos po ang bayad, ma'am."

"Okay." Ngumiti si Irene at nag-abot ng tatlong 100-peso bill. Kinilig siya nang magtama ang mga daliri nila.

Huhugot na sana ng panukli si Wendy pero nagsalita ulit si Irene. "Keep the change. Tip na 'yan."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Wendy sa narinig. "Thank you po!" _Ang kyut mo masyado._

"Ano ka ba, 'wag ka na mag-po." Natatawang sabi ni Irene (na may konting paghampas sa braso ni Wendy). Nahihiyang napangiti si Wendy. "By the way, pwede pabukas ng gate? Kasi dala ko 'tong box." _Kahit 'di naman talaga sagabal._

"Sige p- sige."

Tumalikod si Irene at 'di niya mapigilang mapakagat sa labi. Naramdaman niyang medyo napadikit sa gilid niya si Wendy nang itulak nito ang gate. At tama siya, ang bango-bango nito. Amoy baby. _Babyhin kita d'yan eh._

"Salamat ah." Ibinaba ni Irene ang box nang makapasok na siya sa gate.

"Welcome p- welcome, ma'am." Inayos ni Wendy ang collar ng jacket niya. Sigurado si Irene na ginawa niya 'yun para makaiwas ng tingin.

"Call me Irene."

Ngumiti si Wendy. Chix talaga. Sarap jowain. "Welcome, Irene." Hay, sarap naman sa ears! Natawag siya ni Wendy sa pangalan niya.

Naglakad na pabalik si Wendy sa motor at akmang itataas ang face mask nang tawagin siyang muli ni Irene.

"Wendy!"

Mabilis itong lumingon. "Bakit m- Irene?"

"Give me your number." Nabigla si Wendy. Maski siya, nagulat din sa sarili niya. Wala man lang, _"can I?"_ Utos kung utos. Wow, batas ka gorl?

"Bakit po?" Napansin ni Irene na napakurap si Wendy nang masabi nito ang "po." _She's too adorable for her own good_. Parang masunuring bata na nakagawa ng kasalanan.

"Kasi- "

"Irene, Irene!"

Hindi napigilan ni Irene na mapatili nang sumulpot sa tabi niya si Seulgi at hawakan siya nito sa balikat. "Nagugutom na ko, ba't ba antagal mong bumalik?"

"Tangina ka!" Hinampas siya ni Irene sa braso. Para siyang aatakihin sa puso dahil sa panggugulat ni Seulgi. Gusto niya itong sakalin.

Tinitigan niya ito nang masama pero nakangisi lang si Seulgi habang palipat-lipat ang tingin niya kina Irene at Wendy.

Taena! Nakalimutan ni Irene na nandito si Wendy. Paniguradong nakita nito ang pagmumukha niya nang tumili siya. Maganda pa rin naman siguro siya 'di ba?

Tumingin siya kay Wendy at nakita itong nagpipigil ng tawa. Ang cute talaga nito. Pinilit pa nitong magseryoso nang mapansing nakatingin na sa kanya si Irene.

"Uhm...una na ko, Irene. Thank you!" Nagmamadali nitong sabi bago itaas ang face mask.

"Salamat din! Ingat!" Si Seulgi na ang nagsalita dahil natunganga si Irene.

Sumingkit ang mga mata ni Wendy. Ngumiti siguro. Nagsuot na ito ng helmet at pinaandar ang motor.

Halos mabali ang leeg ni Irene sa pagsunod ng tingin dito. Natatawa siyang pinapanood ni Seulgi.

"Ayos ka, friend. Ano 'yun ha? Ang harot! First name basis agad?"

Bumaling sa kanya si Irene at naubos ata ang lahat ng tawa niya nang makita ang nakabusangot na mukha nito.

"Letse ka talaga! 'Di ko nakuha ang number niya!" Nanggigil na sigaw nito.

Hindi kinaya ni Seulgi at muling itong napatawa nang malakas.

\----------

_**Ang tagal-tagal dumating ng inorder ko, inabot ng 2 weeks. Anyway, maganda yung quality ng item. Hindi nga lang masipag magreply si seller. 3 stars lang sana ang ibibigay ko pero maganda kasi yung nagdeliver.** _ **🤩🤩** _**So 5 stars.** _ **😘😘😘** _**At dahil dyan, oorder ulit ako.** _ **😘💖**

\----------

"Uh, Irene...aware ka naman sigurong hindi madaling maghanap sa fb kung 'di mo alam 'yung last name ng tao 'di ba?" Hinintay ni Seulgi na sumagot si Irene pero tila wala itong narinig. Busy ito sa pag-scroll sa libo-libong profile sa FB na may 'Wendy' sa pangalan.

Ayaw patinag ni ate gorl. Lakas ng tama.

"Dapat tinanong ko rin 'yung last name niya..." mahinang sabi ni Irene. Matalim itong tumitig kay Seulgi. "At dapat nakuha ko na rin sana 'yung number niya kung walang umepal na deputa."

"Woah," natatawang umatras si Seulgi. Para kasi siyang kakatayin ni Irene sa paraan ng pagtitig nito. Tumatama ang ilaw ng laptop screen sa mukha nito, naging mas nakakatakot tuloy ang dating. "Sorry ha? Tsaka grabe ka naman kasi, kulang na lang kaladkarin mo papasok ng bahay si miss Wendy. Kalmahan lang natin mars."

"'Wag mo kong ma-mars-mars, Seulgi Kang. Kasalanan mo pag 'di na ulit kami nagkita ni Wendy." Natawa si Seulgi sa kalokohan ni Irene. Na-lab at pers sayt ata ang gago.

Bumalik si Irene sa paghahanap sa FB pero matapos ang higit limang minuto ay sumuko rin ito. Napabuntong-hininga ito habang nakatingin sa screen. "Ugh, andaming Wendy dito. Eh isang Wendy lang naman ang hinahanap ko."

Napangiti lang si Seulgi na nakaupo sa tabi niya. Nagbabalot na 'to ng mga goods na ipapa-ship nila sa customers bukas.

"Order na nga ulit ako sa Sh*pee." Nag-unat si Irene at nag-open ng bagong tab sa browser.

Takang napalingon sa kanya si Seulgi. "Ha? Eh andami pa nga nating containers d'yan. Wala pa sa kalahati 'yung nagamit natin."

"Well, mas magandang magprepare 'di ba," pagdadahilan ni Irene. "Mas lumalawak naman na ang reach natin online. Soon, babaha ang orders sa 'tin."

Tinignan siya ni Seulgi nang may halong pagdududa. "Weh...utot mo...mga dahilan nito eh..." bulong nito.

Hindi siya pinansin ni Irene. Busy na ito sa pag-order sa Sh*pee. _Pwede bang i-add to cart niya na rin 'yung delivery girl?_

Naiinip na agad siya kapag iniisip niyang aabot na naman ng 2 weeks ang in-order niyang item. Actually, wala naman siyang gaanong pake sa order niya. Apurado lang talaga siyang makita ulit si Wendy, ang delivery girl.

Dapat maganda siya pag nagkita na ulit sila. No, scratch that. Maganda na talaga siya. Pero dapat, i-level up niya pa ang taglay niyang alindog. Kailangan niyang galingan sa sunod nilang pagkikita, tipong makalaglag pantay talaga. Sisiguraduhin niyang mahuhulog sa bitag niya si delivery girl. Oops, ang creepy nun pakinggan (?)

_'To naman kasing si madam Irene, sabi nga ni Seulgi, kalmahan lang natin mars..._

\----------

Nag-eenjoy pa si Irene sa pagligo niya (at may pakanta-kanta pa) nang marinig niyang may kumakatok sa pinto ng CR. Tumigil siya sa pagbirit at pinatay muna ang gripo. "Bakit Seul?"

"Nandyan na order mo sa labas!" sagot ni Seulgi na ikinagulat niya.

"HA? BA'T AMBILIS NAMAN- "

Infairness, 5 days pa lang pero dumating na agad ang order niya. May improvement ha?

Nagmamadali siyang magbanlaw, ibinuhos pa ang buong timba ng tubig sa katawan kaya binaha ang sahig. Binalot niya ang sarili sa tuwalya at mabilis na lumabas ng CR.

"Ako na lang ba ang mag-receive? 'Di ka pa nakakapagbihis oh," nakangising sabi ni Seulgi habang sinisilip nito ang delivery person sa blinds.

Tila sinisilaban si Irene na kumaripas ng takbo papasok ng kwarto. "AKO NA!"

"Baka mainip si delivery person nito," pang-aasar ni Seulgi. "Lalabas na ko ha?"

"'WAG KANG GAGALAW!" sigaw ni Irene. Iniisip ni Seulgi kung ayos lang ba siya dahil panay kalabog ang naririnig niya mula sa kwarto.

"Ay, holdap ba 'to mars?"

Ang sarap lang asarin ni Irene habang nagpa-panic ito. Yari nga lang siya mamaya, tiyak na sabunot ang aabutin niya dito.

Samantala, parang dinaanan ng bagyo ang loob ng kwarto nina Irene at Seulgi. Nakasuot na si Irene ng simpleng puting tshirt at spandex shorts. Nakapagsuklay at nakapag-lipstick na rin siya. Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya habang nakatingin sa repleksyon niya sa salamin.

Okay, this is it pansit. Ang muling pagkikita niyo ni Wendy, ang future jowakels mo. Magwawagi tayo today sis!

Nagpractice pa siyang kumindat pero toinks, 'di nga pala siya marunong. Edi 'wag! Ngiti pa lang naman niya, paniguradong solb na.

Maglalagay pa lang sana siya ng pabango nang marinig niya ang tunog ng door bell. Shuta! _Sorry na, papunta na si Irene mo. Ito naman, 'wag ka masyadong obvious na atat kang makita ako. Charot!_

Mas kalmado na si Irene nang lumabas siya ng kwarto. Nakahanda na ang pinakamaganda niyang ngiti. Amused siyang tinignan ni Seulgi mula ulo hanggang paa.

"Waw ha, talagang nag-ayos ka friend," mayabang na tumango si Irene sa sinabi ni Seulgi. "Bilisan mo na, naghihintay na si Santa Claus."

Tangina talaga nito ni Seulgi. Hinampas muna siya ni Irene bago nito buksan ang front door. Elegante itong naglakad patungo sa gate, may pag-flip pa ng buhok. Napatawa nang malakas si Seulgi. Pumwesto siya sa pinto para makiusyoso.

Binuksan ni Irene ang gate at nginitian ang delivery person na naka-helmet pa sa harap niya.

"Hi," ang simple pero malambing na bati niya.

_Take that helmet off, baby girl. I wanna see your face._

"Hello po, ma'am."

Mabilis na naglaho ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Irene. Magaspang ang boses, hindi tunog babae. _Hindi tunog Wendy._

"Sino ka?" Ang walang habas niyang tanong.

Nagtanggal ng helmet ang delivery man at litong tumingin sa kanya. "Sh*pee delivery man po, ma'am. Kayo po ba si ms. Bae?"

Hindi na maipinta ang mukha ni Irene. Kung anong ikinaaliwas ng ekspresyon niya kanina, kay sobrang dilim naman nito ngayon.

"Ako nga ho," nakasimangot niyang sagot. Parang gusto niyang magwala bigla.

Hindi makatingin ang delivery man sa kanya. _Nakakatakot namang tumingin si ms. Bae._ "250 pesos po, ma'am."

Ngayon lang napagtanto ni Irene na hindi niya pala nadala ang wallet niya. Punyeta! Badtrip na badtrip na talaga siya. Inis niyang nilingon si Seulgi na napakapit na sa pinto dahil sa kakatawa.

"Seulgi! Iabot mo nga sa 'kin 'yung wallet ko!" sigaw niya dito. Mukha siyang bulkan na malapit nang sumabog.

Mapang-asar na nag-salute si Seulgi. "Right away, ms. Bae!"

At mabilis nga niyang hinanap ang wallet ni Irene. Medyo nahirapan pa siya dahil sa kalat ng kwarto nila. Agad siyang lumabas nang matagpuan ang malaman na wallet ni Irene. Naabutan niyang nakahalukipkip ito at masama ang titig sa mga halaman sa gilid ng gate. Kawawang mga halaman. Wala naman silang ginagawang masama.

Sobrang dilim ng aura na pumapaligid kay Irene. Hindi tuloy sure si Seulgi kung pawis ang mukha ng delivery man dahil sa init o dahil sa takot kay ms. Bae.

"Irene oh!" Inabot niya ang wallet na pagalit nitong hinablot sa kamay niya.

Matindi ang pagpipigil ng tawa ni Seulgi habang pinapanood ang mga nangyayari. Nag-abot si Irene ng tatlong daan sa delivery man, na nakayuko namang tinanggap ng isa. Pagkabigay ng sukli, paulit-ulit pang nagpasalamat ang delivery man at mabilis na sumakay ng motor. Matulin ang takbo nito papalayo, na-concern tuloy si Seulgi.

"So," simula ni Seulgi. "Walang Wendy?"

Malakas ang pagsara ni Irene sa gate. "Ano sa tingin mo? May nakita ka ba ha?"

"Nagtatanong lang eh..." nakangusong sabi ni Seulgi. Siya na ang nagbuhat ng box na kinalalagyan ng plastic containers dahil nakalimutan ata ni Irene. Dire-diretso itong bumalik sa bahay.

Pumunta si Irene sa kusina. Nakarinig si Seulgi ng samu't saring kalansing kaya kabado siyang natawa nang mahina. _Rold jisoos, 'di pa naman siya kakatayin ni Irene 'di ba?_

"Gusto ko ng refund!"

\----------

_**Maganda yung product, 5 days lang bago makarating yung inorder ko ngayon. Di katulad dati na sobrang tagal. Pero asan na yung magandang delivery girl? Miss na kita** _ **😩😩😩**

\----------

Napangiti sina Irene at Seulgi nang makita ang nag-uumapaw na order messages at good reviews sa FB page ng shop nila. Mas lalo silang na-encourage sa mini business nila. Maski sa Tweeter at Instakilogram, dumadami ang followers ng page nila at marami na ring umo-order.

Ngayong hapon, nakatanggap sila ng 40+ bulk order. Dahil dito, malapit nang maubos ang plastic containers nila kaya kinailangan nilang bumili ulit sa Sh*pee.

'Di maiwasang mapasimangot ni Irene habang nag-aadd to cart. Tatlong linggo na ang nakalilipas mula nung unang pagkikita nila ni Wendy. Hindi pa rin nasusundan. Para na siyang mababaliw kakaisip ng paraan para makita niya ito ulit. Araw-gabing dumadapo sa isip niya ang babae. Tila na-hit and run ang puso niya eh. Tangina naman kasi, pwede bang magkaro'n ng himala?

_Badtrip ka rold, ba't parang ayaw mong ibigay sa 'kin si Wendy?_

Nag-suggest si Seulgi na baka gusto niyang gumamit ng dating apps para humanap ng kalandian, pero 'di niya trip. Pake niya ba dun? Si Wendy lang naman ang hanap niya eh!

Ang swerte ni Seulgi tho, nakahanap ito ng quaranfling ("Hindi lang kami fling!" pag-angal ni Seulgi) named Ligaya. Cue fake gagging noises.

_"Poser lang ata 'yang Ligaya mo eh," nakangiwing sabi ni Irene habang pinapakita sa kanya ni Seulgi ang ilang pics nito._

_Umangat ang tingin ni Seulgi mula sa phone. Nakangiti pa ito, halatang kinikilig. "Eh? Ba't naman?"_

_"'Yung pangalan kasi. Ligaya? Seriously? Sounds fake." paghihinala ni Irene._

_"Ay, judger 'to! Syempre 'di niya real name ang Ligaya. Joy talaga 'yung pangalan niya. Binigay na nga sa 'kin 'yung private account niya sa IG eh."_

Edi nye, Seulgi! Naunahan pa talaga siyang magka-lablayp. Hanep din. Samantalang siya, mukhang guguho na ang mundo pero 'di niya pa ulit nasisilayan si pretty delivery girl.

_Rold Almighty, alam ko namang favorite mo ko eh. Pagbigyan mo na 'ko dali._

'Di naman relihiyoso si Irene pero napadasal talaga siya nang i-confirm niya na ang order. Sh*pee, please lang. Just for once, stop being Shit-ee.

Okay lang kahit umabot ng 2 weeks ang pagdating ng item, kung si Wendy naman ang magde-deliver nito sa kanya.

\----------

Kung noong una, yamot na yamot si Irene dahil sa tagal ng pagdating ng order niya mula sa Sh*pee, ngayon naman ay itinuturing niya itong magandang sign. Magda-dalawang linggo na pero wala pa ring update.

Si Seulgi naman ang naiinis ngayon dahil limang pirasong plastic container na lang ang natitira sa kanila. Pansamantala muna nilang hinold ang bulk orders, single orders muna ang in-accomodate nila.

Gumagana na naman ang sixth sense ni Irene. Malakas ang kutob niya na magkikita na ulit sila ni Wendy. Mananapak talaga siya kapag hindi.

At mukha ngang sinuswerte siya ngayong araw. Nakatanggap siya ng message na otw na ang order niya.

Pinaghalong sabik at kaba ang nararamdaman niya. Ayaw niya sanang mag-expect nang sobra-sobra, kasi pa'no kung hindi na naman si Wendy ang mag-deliver? Pa'no kung 'yung dating delivery man pala ang pumunta? Buset, kotang-kota na 'yun ah! Dapat naka-reserve ang best looks niya para kay Wendy.

Ayaw na lang niya munang mag-isip ng kahit ano. Magpapa-ganda muna siya. Sinigurado niyang mas maganda siya ngayon. Nagsuot siya ng casual na pang-alis (kahit na 'di naman siya gagala): sleeveless para kita ang maganda niyang balikat at braso.

 _Tangina, ang diyosa ko talaga._ Ang simple lang ng ayos niya pero iba pag siya, syempre. Irene Bae 'to eh.

Dinamihan niya ang pabango niya, dagdag pang-akit na rin. Ewan niya na talaga kung hindi pa mahulog sa kanya si Wendy.

Natatawang napailing si Seulgi nang makitang nag-aayos siya sa kwarto.

"Alam mo, ngayon lang ako nakakakita ng taong nag-aayos nang bongga tapos magre-receive lang pala ng order sa Sh*pee." Naglabas ng phone si Seulgi at kinuhanan ng litrato si Irene. "'Yung iba nga nakakalimutan pang magsuot ng bra."

"Well," Ngumiti si Irene sa salamin, satisfied na sa ayos niya. "Magkikita kasi kami ngayon ng baby ko."

OA na suminghap si Seulgi. "Oh my God! Gorl, kelan ka pa nagka-anak?"

"Alam mo, putangina mo!" Binato ni Irene ng lotion si Seulgi pero agad itong nakaalis.

Hahabulin niya pa sana ito nang marinig niyang tumunog ang door bell.

"Go gurl! Dumating na ang kabalyero mong naka-motor!" masiglang sigaw ni Seulgi sa kanya.

Malakas ang tibok ng puso ni Irene nang lumabas siya ng kwarto. Napahinga siya nang malalim habang naglalakad palabas ng bahay. Mahigpit ang kapit niya sa wallet, kulang na lang ay mapiga ang lahat ng laman nito.

Lumingon siya kay Seulgi at nakita itong nakatayo sa tabi ng front door. Tumatawa ito habang itinututok sa kanya ang cam ng phone. Punyeta, ano naman bang trip ng gagong 'to?

Tumunog ulit ang door bell kaya bumaling siya dito. Dahan-dahan niyang binuksan ang gate (waw, may pa-slow mo si madam) at tumambad sa kanya ang isang pamilyar na pigura. Nakasuot pa ito ng helmet ngunit alam na agad ni Irene kung sino ito.

Pinapasadahan niya pa lang ng tingin ang kurba ng katawan nito, alam niya nang si Wendy ito. Hindi siya pwedeng magkamali. Putangina ng lahat kung oo!

Nagtanggal ng helmet ang delivery person at ipinatong ito sa upuan ng motor. Para bang matutunaw si Irene nang sa wakas ay magtama ang mga mata nila. Jisoos fucking christ. Namiss niya ang mga matang 'yan.

Ibinaba ni Wendy ang suot niyang face mask at nakangiti siyang binati nito. "Hello, Irene."

Nabuntis ata siya sa ganda ng ngiti ni Wendy. _Leche ka, matapos mong 'di magpakita ng ilang linggo sa 'kin, ngingiti ka ng ganyan? Ang kapal din ng mukha mo! Panagutan mo ko!_

Ramdam ni Irene ang pag-init ng mga pisngi niya. Hindi pwedeng mahalata ni Wendy na nanlalambot siya. Kaya ngumisi siya at pinagkrus ang mga braso, humakbang palapit dito.

"Hello, delivery girl," ganting bati ni Irene. "Nakalimutan ko na ata ang pangalan mo. Ang tagal mo kasing magpakita ulit eh."

Nahihiyang napatingin sa baba si Wendy. Gustong hawiin ni Irene ang bangs na tumabing sa magandang mukha nito. "Sorry, Irene...taga-deliver lang ako. 'Di ako 'yung in-charge sa ano..."

Kinikilig si Irene dahil dalawang magkasunod na beses nang binabanggit ni Wendy ang pangalan niya. Ang endearing din para sa kanya na makitang nagpapaliwanag si Wendy. Ang cute nitong panoorin.

"Joke lang naman, ano ka ba!" Malanding tawa ni Irene. 

Natawa nang marahan si Wendy. Hindi pa ulit nito sinasalubong ang mga mata ni Irene, na ikinadismaya naman ng isa.

_Ang ganda-ganda ko pero ayaw mo naman akong tignan!_

Kinuha ni Wendy ang box sa motor at inabot kay Irene. "Ito nga pala 'yung package mo."

"What's your full name, Wendy?" tanong ni Irene, ni hindi tinapunan ng tingin ang box.

Napatingin sa kanya si Wendy, marahil ay nagulat sa tanong niya.

"Uhm...Wendy Son," mabagal na sagot nito. _'Di mo rin sure?_

"Sigurado ka ba?" tanong ni Irene.

"Huh?" Nagtataka siyang tinignan ni Wendy. Tanungin ka ba naman kung sigurado kang 'yun ang pangalan mo?Mas marunong pa sa may-ari ng pangalan teh?

"Sure ka bang...hindi Wendy Bae?"

Napakurap si Wendy. Kapwa sila napatingin sa likod ni Irene nang makarinig sila ng tahol ng aso. Akshwali, hindi pala 'yun tahol ng aso. Si Seulgi lang pala na mukhang hinihika dahil sa sunod-sunod nitong pag-ubo. Nagulat pa si Irene dahil palapit na nang palapit ang gago sa pwesto nila. Chismosang 'to!

Ibinalik ni Irene ang tingin niya kay Wendy at nakitang namumula ang mga pisngi nito. Napangisi siya.

"Uh, Irene..." pagtawag ni Wendy sa kanya.

Attentive siyang sumagot. "Yes, baby girl?"

Nahulog ang panga ni Wendy sa itinawag sa kanya ni Irene. "'Yung package..."

Parang kulang na lang ay magmakaawa na si Wendy na tanggapin niya na ang box.

At dahil mabait si Irene, kinuha niya ito at tinawag si Seulgi. Mabilis namang pumunta si Seulgi sa tabi niya.

"Magkano'ng babayaran, Wendy?" Sinadya ni Irene na landian ang pagbigkas sa pangalan ni baby g- delivery girl.

Namumula na pati ang mga tenga ni Wendy. "450, Irene."

"Okay!" Binigay ni Irene ang box kay Seulgi. "Seul, kumuha ka ng 500 sa bag ko."

Napakunot ng noo si Seulgi. "Ha? Eh dala mo 'yung wa- "

"Bilis na!" Pinandilatan siya ng mata ni Irene. Napaurong si Seulgi. "Naghihintay si Wendy, oh?"

Wala siyang nagawa kung 'di bumalik sa bahay upang kumuha ng 500 pesos na KAYA NAMAN SANANG HUGUTIN NI IRENE MULA SA WALLET NIYA. Pero syempre, gumamit si ate mong Irene ng taktika para mapatagal pa ang oras nito kasama si Wendy. _Grabe ang utak mo mars! Ang taba at ang daming kulubot!_

Nakangiti siyang sinundan ng tingin ni Irene bago ibalik ang atensyon kay Wendy. Nagdiwang si Irene sa loob-loob niya nang mapansing pinagmamasdan siya ni Wendy from head to toe, side to side. Sulit ang pagpapaganda niya.

_Sabihin mo lang baby girl, iikot ako para makita mo rin ang likod ko._

"Single ka ba?" ura-uradang tanong ni Irene.

Nahihiyang tumawa si Wendy at tinaas pa ang kamay para takpan ang bibig. "Oo, bakit?"

"Good. 'Cause I'm interested in you." As if 'di pa obvious.

Hindi alam ni Wendy ang isasagot. Nakakabigla naman kasi itong si ms. Bae. Ang ganda-ganda na nga tapos ganyan pa bumanat. Straight to the point. Nakakaloka!

Sumandal si Irene sa gate. Nagmukha itong model na nagpo-photoshoot sa paningin ni Wendy. "So, ga'no katagal ka nang nagwo-work as delivery girl ng Sh*pee?"

"Nitong quarantine lang...raket para kumita." Napasandal rin si Wendy sa motor niya.

 _Ang hot ampotah,_ isip ni Irene.

"Hmm, gusto mo pa ng isang raket?"

"Anong raket 'yan?"

"Nagbebenta kasi kami ng baked goods ng housemate ko. Gusto mo bang mag-work as delivery girl namin?"

Tumingin sa taas si Wendy na wari'y nag-iisip. Matiyagang naghintay si Irene sa isasagot niya. Nilubos niya rin ang pagkakataon para titigan si Wendy at kung pwede nga lang, piniktyuran niya na sana ito. Parang may nagrarambulan sa dibdib niya dahil sa wakas, narito na ulit si Wendy sa harap niya. Sisiguraduhin niyang wala na itong kawala sa kanya ngayong nagkita na silang muli. (Oh, reminder lang mars, kalmahan lang natin ha.)

"Sige, game." Nag-skip ata ng beat ang puso ni Irene sa sagot ni Wendy. Ang ganda pa ng ngiting sumilay sa mga labi nito.

_Pota ka talaga, Wendy! Kambal na ata 'tong pinagbubuntis ko!_

Gustong sampalin ni Irene ang sarili niya dahil sa mga kagagahang naiisip niya.

"Talaga?" Malakas na sabi niya. Hindi na napigilan pa ang tuwa. Tumikhim siya at umayos ng postura nang marinig ang mahinang tawa ni Wendy.

Napatalon si Irene nang maramdamang may pumatong na kamay sa balikat niya. Tinignan niya nang masama si Seulgi na gumanti lang ng mapang-asar na ngiti. "500 mo mars, abot mo na kay ms. delivery girl para makaalis na." Hay nako, istorbo.

"Ito 'yung bayad, keep the change. Tip na 'yan." Nakangiting inabot ni Irene ang pera kay Wendy.

"Hala, thank you!" Shuta! Napasigaw na lang si Irene sa utak niya dahil sobrang ganda ni Wendy. Nakatitig pa ito sa kanya, tila ba hinihigop siya ng mga mata nito.

"Thank you rin, ms. Wendy!" sabi ni Seulgi. "Sobrang, as in sobrang satisfied si ms. Irene dahil sa ganda ng product at ganda mo at ganda ng service mo!"

Pinisil ni Irene ang tagiliran niya. Napangiwi tuloy siya.

Ngumiti si Wendy. Sobrang nakakasilaw talaga ng mga ngiti nito, tipong magliliwanag ang buhay mo. Daig pa ang Mer*lco mars.

"Pumayag nga pala siyang maging delivery girl natin." Kinikilig na balita ni Irene.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Seulgi. "Ha? Kelan pa tayo naghana- I mean, woah! Mabuti 'yan! Kailangan din talaga namin ng delivery person kasi medyo hassle sa ibang courier eh." Tumango-tango ito habang pumalakpak.

"Thank you ulit," masayang sabi ni Wendy. Kinuha na nito ang helmet. "Una na pala ko, may next deliveries pa eh."

"Sure, sure! Ingat!" Kumaway na si Irene kahit 'di pa man ito nakakaalis.

"By the way, Irene. Ang ganda mo ngayong araw," pahabol ni Wendy bago isuot ang helmet niya.

Tinakasan ata ng kaluluwa si Irene nang marinig niya 'yun. Pakshet pakshet pakshet-

Bago pa man siya maka-recover at makasagot ay nakaalis na si Wendy sakay ng motor nito. Taena! 'Di man lang siya nakabawi! Ano 'yun teh? Natameme ka lang nang sabihan ka ni Wendy ng _"Ang ganda mo ngayong araw"_? Ang hina mo naman teh!

At ang lakas naman ng loob ni Wendy na iwan lang siya basta-basta matapos nun! Hit and run talaga!

"Hoy Irene, nakaalis na! Irene! Sumalangit ka na ba? Okay ka lang ba?" Inuga ni Seulgi ang balikat ni Irene.

Kulang na lang ay mapunit ang pisngi ni Irene dahil sa malawak nitong ngiti. "Okay na okay, mars."

Natawa nang malakas si Seulgi. "Mukha kang naka-drugs eh,"

"Tangina mo!"

Sinarado ni Seulgi ang gate. Naglalakad na sila papasok ng bahay nang may na-realize si Irene.

"Puta! Nakalimutan kong hingin 'yung number niya!" Mukhang tangka pa sanang lumabas nito para habulin si Wendy (na paniguradong nakalayo na) pero hinila ni Seulgi ang braso niya.

"Maghunos-dili ka nga! Anong balak mo, hahabulin mo pa?" Hindi sumagot si Irene. Humagalpak ng tawa si Seulgi. "Potaena ka! Hahabulin mo nga talaga!"

"Tse!"

Nauna nang pumasok si Irene sa loob ng bahay, may padabog-dabog pang nalalaman. Maluha-luhang nakasunod sa likod niya si Seulgi.

"Well anyway..." Nilabas ni Irene ang laptop niya at umupo sa sofa. "Alam ko na ang buo niyang pangalan." Binuksan niya ang FB niya at sinearch ang pangalan na 'Wendy Son.'

"Irene, resibo mo pala," Kinuha ni Seulgi ang nakadikit na papel sa package nila.

Nakasimangot na nagso-scroll down si Irene sa FB. Ang daming 'Wendy Son' na lumabas sa search results. "Ah, resibo lang pala eh. Lagay mo na lang sa bag ko."

"Sigurado ka?" nakangiting tanong ni Seulgi, may misteryosong ningning sa mga mata.

"Oo."

Naiirita si Irene dahil akala niya, madali na lang na hanapin ang profile ni Wendy sa FB kasi alam niya na ang full name nito. Eh taragis, andami namang tao na kapareho ng pangalan nito. Iniisip niya tuloy kung pekeng pangalan lang ang ibinigay nito sa kanya.

_Kailangan ko lang sigurong mag-scroll down pa..._

"Sigurado ka talaga?" pag-uulit ni Seulgi.

"Oo nga!"

"Ayaw mo ba munang tignan?"

Napaangat ng tingin si Irene. "Ano bang meron sa resibong 'yan?"

Ngumisi lang si Seulgi at inabot ang nakatuping piraso ng papel. Nagtataka niya itong tinanggap at binuklat.

Nakasulat sa loob ang pangalan ni Wendy at sa tabi nito, series ng mga numero.

"Oh my God!" Gulat na napatayo si Irene. Mabilis na sinalo ni Seulgi ang laptop niya na muntik nang mahulog sa sahig. "Oh my God, Seul! Oh my God!"

"Oo, oh my God talaga! Kawawa 'tong laptop mo sa 'yo!"

Tumatalon-talon si Irene habang tumitili. "AHH! TANGINA MO COVID! TANGINA MO QUARANTINE! TANGINA MO SH*PEE! JOWA KO NA SI WENDY SON!"

Gulantang siyang tinignan ni Seulgi. "Ay wow! Speed lang? Jowa agad?"

Ngumisi si Irene at nagkibit-balikat. "Dun din naman papunta 'yun 'di ba?" Binalik niya ang tingin sa papel at tinype sa phone ang number na nakasulat. Saved as _baby girl <3_. "Ha! Galing ko! Sometimes you gotta be bold talaga!"

Nang kinagabihan ding iyon ay nakatanggap ng notif si Irene mula sa FB. Agad niyang chineck ang phone niya at napatili sa nabasa.

 **_Seungwan Son (Wendy)_ ** _sent you a friend request._

Parang mababasag ang screen sa sobrang diin ng pagpindot niya sa _confirm_ button. Napangiti siya. Tangina! Siya na talaga ang nagwagi!

Hangang tumingin sa kanya si Seulgi. "Napakalupet mo talaga ms. Irene Bae!"

\----------

_**B**_ _ **ili na kayo ng product na to! Suki na ko ni seller! Ganda ng quality, sobrang tibay tulad ng relasyon namin ng gf ko! Shoutout nga pala sa maganda kong jowa. I love you so much** _ **🤩😘😘** _**Wooh** _ _**s**_ _ **alamat Sh*pee!** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all are ok during this pandemic! Sana nag-enjoy din kayo sa pagbabasa hihe


End file.
